1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a behavior control device of a vehicle such as an automobile, and more particularly, to a behavior control device of a vehicle for suppressing the vehicle from drifting out with a precaution against the vehicle causing spinning as a result of a drift-out suppress control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to suppress a vehicle such as an automobile from drifting out as it occurs when the vehicle is driven along a curved road at a relatively high speed by applying a braking to a wheel or wheels at the inside of the turn so that a yaw moment is generated in the vehicle body to help the turn of the vehicle, as described in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 5-254406. Such a braking method is generally more effective when the rear wheel at the inside of the turn is braked, as the yaw moment for turning the vehicle in the turning direction is more effectively generated around the rear wheel serving as a pivot axis of the yaw moment.
However, the drift-out control induces, as a matter of course, a spinning of the vehicle, if it goes too far. Particularly when the rear wheel at the inside of the turn is braked, the tire grip limit of the braked rear wheel reached by the vector addition of the longitudinal slip due to the braking and the lateral slip due to the centrifugal force reduces the capacity of the lateral grip of the braked rear wheel, thereby causing a side slide of the rear of the vehicle, i.e. the spinning of the vehicle.